Crazier
by hplover123451
Summary: Not a Harry Potter fan fiction, it really has nothing to do with it, but it has a few refrences. It's about a girl who lives with her best friends, and things just keep getting crazier and harder to deal with in her life.
1. Roller Skating and Life Updates

**Hey guys. This story isn't a fan fiction, but I did write it. I'm planning to become an author at some point in my life, so this is my start. I had my best friend help me revise it. A big thanks to Ashlyn. I love you, but you probably won't read this because you don't have an account. So pretty much this story is about a girl named Claire who lives with her best friends, but all of these things just get thrown at them. I inspired this off of my life. But only the part about all of them living with each other in a mansion on the beach, because I actually live with my family and friends on the beach, so without further ado, let's get started.**

 **~ C.J.**

* * *

I finally did it! I know what you're thinking. What are you talking about? I, Claire Kelly, just accomplished my dreams. By I, I mean we. My best friends, Ashley and Ava, and I built a house on the beach for us, Ashely's brother and sister, Brett and Jess, Ava's sister, Savannah, and my sister Erika.

General Third Person POV:

Ashley, Claire, and Ava walked into their beach house followed by, Brett, Jess, Erika, and Savannah.

"I have to admit, girls. This is seriously the coolest thing that I've ever seen." Brett said with a laugh.

* * *

"We couldn't have done it without all of your help, guys. I mean, every little bit of it. Jess, Erika, Sav, you may have to find a completely new school, but we've reached the goal." Ava said with a big smile.

"I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled about leaving my friends, especially since I'm suppose to graduate high school tomorrow night, but I can get over it with this view." Savannah said with a smile.

"We finally reached the goal!"

"We have. This calls for a celebration!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

"Uhhh, bowling?" Erika asked curiously.

"Nah. I don't do bowling shoes." Claire commented as she continued to think.

"Football?" Ashley suggested.

"No. I'm a football coach. It's all I see 24/7." Brett called back.

"Gymnastics? Dance?" Savannah asked the group.

"No one is flexible except for you." Ava turned down.

"Yeah. And I'm a dude." Brett told them. Everyone started to laugh.

"How about we go ice skating?" Jess thought out loud.

* * *

"It's 115 degrees outside and were at the beach. Where are we even going to find an ice skating rink?" Erika asked Jess.

"I don't know." She answered.

"What if we went roller skating? I mean, we're all sort of ok at it. And we could get to know some people from around here." Claire told them. Everyone nodded and mumbled.

"Ok. I can fit 5 people in my car, and Claire can fit two, so BREAK!" Ashley yelled in her drill Sargent voice. Jess, Erika, and Savannah ran over Ava and Ashley. Everyone walked outside and got into the cars.

"Thanks for riding with me." Claire said to Brett as they left the driveway.

"It's not a big deal. We're friends. And plus, it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't judge my every word." Brett replied.

"I know the feeling. So, are you excited about the house?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but it has its ups and downs. I mean, I'm closer to the university, so I can continue to coach at USC." Brett said as he looked down at his hands.

"Brett, I know you. That's your something is wrong face. What's wrong?" Claire asked her friend.

"I told Cecelia that I was moving down here with you guys, and we got in a fight. I went over to apologize last night and tell her that I want her to come with me, and she cut me off and gave me the ring back, and kicked me out of her house." Brett explained.

"Oh Brett. I'm so sorry. Our dreamed costed you your future. If it makes you feel better, Tyler wanted to try to go long distance, but I doubt it's going to work. I mean, he had this things for Morgan in the past, so now that I'm out of town for good, he might just give in and cheat on me." Claire told Brett.

"I'm sorry and you and Ty. He's a good guy." Brett replied.

"Cecelia was a sweet girl. I know that you've loved her since we were 7th grade. To be honest, I don't know if I love him or not. And he says he loves me, but I see the way he looks at Morgan." Claire explained.

"Yeah. But true love can overcome all. Maybe Cecelia just wasn't right. Maybe I wasn't meant to marry her." Brett said with a small smile.

"That's the spirt." Claire said a laugh.

The two talked the rest of the way to the roller skating alley. Once everyone was there, they walked inside.

"Hi. Welcome to skating lanes." The boy said to them. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Uh. Yeah. Hi. Uh, I need a pair of skates in a size 8, 11, 9, 3 sevens, and a pair of men's skates in an 11." Claire told the boy.

"Sure. Hey, you look extremely familiar. Do I know you?"

"It depends. If you're friends with Josh, then no. But if you're anyone else, maybe. I'm Claire." Claire said with a smile, while the brown haired boy laughed.

"I'm Tristen Campbell."

"Oh my God! You're Tristen Campbell! From 6th grade! It's Claire Kelly, or as probably most of the kids remember me, Little Claire Bear."

"Claire?! How did I not realize that it is you. I'll get your shoes right away."

"Thanks." Claire said as Brett walked over.

"Claire, so you need any help?" Brett asked curiously.

"Sure. Can you take the 11, 9, and 7 to Ava Ash, and Sav? Thank you. You're the best." Claire said as she handed three pairs of shoes to him. He smiled and walked away.

"I thought you were dating Tyler." Tristen asked Claire.

"I am. He's my roommate." Claire explained. Tristen had a look of confusion on his face. "No. It's not like that. I live with Ava, Ashley, Erika, Savannah, Jess, and Brett. They're my family friends. We've been best friends since we were 2. Brett is Jess and Ash's brother, Sav is Ava's sister and of course, you know Rika."

"Got it. Anyway, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. You know, I'll give you my number. Text me when you get off work and you can come over and eat dinner with us." Claire said as she wrote down her number and passed it him.

"Ok. Thanks. Here's the shoes." Tristen said as he handed Claire 4 pairs of shoes. Claire smiled and walked over to her group of friends.

"Erika, Jess, here's your shoes. Brett, yours." Claire called as she handed each person their shoes. Ava and Ashley were already out skating. Ava was skating and then she fell down on her face. Ashley started laughing and took out her phone. She took a picture of her holding a thumbs up and Ava in the background on the floor laughing. Jess and Erika put on their skates and followed Savannah out onto the floor. Savannah made one lap around the thing and skated into the middle and skated around in circles and pulled her leg up by her head.

"Wow. She's good." Brett said from behind Claire.

"Yeah. I didn't know the squirt had it in her. Do you want to join me?" Claire asked him.

After they were done skating, they headed back to the house. They ate and and the older people sat down in the living room.

"That was fun. Thanks for suggesting that, Claire." Ava said with a smile as they sat two per couch with blankets on, watching tv.

"Yeah. It was fun. To watch Ava fall down." Ashley said with a laugh. Brett nodded in agreement.

"So, how's life?" Claire asked the group.

"Good. Colby is coming down to visit to see if he wants to move in eventually." Ashley explained.

"Nice. Ava?" Claire said with a smile.

"Great. Paul James is moving in." Ava said with a laugh. Ashley and Claire started laugh, while Brett sat there with a confused look on his face. They were soon laughing so hard that they were crying.

"I don't get it. Who's Paul James?" Brett asked, clearly still confused.

"Paul James is Ava's imaginary boyfriend that she told us was real when we were kids." Claire explained with laughter in her voice.

"Yep. He moved to California with the gold rush." Ava said through laughter, which only made the girls giggle louder.

"You guys are weird." Brett said with a strange look on his face.

"Anyway, Brett, how's life?" Ashley asked her little brother.

"Yeah. How's that fiancé?" Ava asked curiously.

"Guys-" Claire warned.

"What? I was just wondering." Ava replied quickly.

"We, uh, we got in an argument about me leaving. And I went over to her house to apologize and ask her if she wanted to come with us, and she gave me an envelope. Here, I'll go get it." Brett said as he ran off. He came back down the elevator a few minutes later with a yellow envelope. He handed it to Claire.

"Dear Brett, I'm sorry about our argument. The last thing I want to do is fight with you. You've always been so good to me, and that's what makes this so hard. Usually when we open the book, we end up on the same page, but these days we're always on different ones. You're moving. I'm staying. You start coaching in the fall. I have to move around with softball. Things just aren't like they used to be. I'm really sorry, Cecelia." Claire read out loud. Ava and Ashley exchanged looks. Claire put her hand in the envelope and pulled out something.

"What is it?" Ashely asked her best friend. Claire opened her fist to reveal the engagement ring. Brett looked down at his feet.

"Brett, why didn't you tell me?" Ashley asked her brother.

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal about it." Brett replied.

"I'm your sister. I will always be there for you. You can come to me for anything. I'm just sorry that you fell in love with a jerk. She doesn't deserve you." Ashley exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ash. Can we drop the topic. So, uh, Claire, how's life?" Brett said as he turned to her.

"Uhh, ok. Not as bad as yours at the moment, but not so good." Claire said as she looked down at her feet.

"She's hiding something!" Ava exclaimed as she pointed at Claire.

"What? No I'm not." Claire called back.

"That's your 'I'm hiding something that I don't want you to know' look. Spill it." Ava argued.

"Fine. I'm hiding something. We're moving this party up to my room." Claire said as she led the other over to the elevator. They rode up to the third floor and got off.

They walked into Claire's bedroom and she collapsed onto her bed.

"What are you hiding?" Ava pushed.

"Tyler. He told me that he loved me and that he wants us to get married." Claire said as a tear fell down her face.

"What's wrong with that?" Ashley asked clearly confused.

"He wants to get married in October." Claire told them.

"It's July now." Brett pointed out.

"The truth is that we are currently fighting over this. And to be honest, I don't think that I want to marry him." Claire explained.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"I can't say. I promised myself that I wouldn't start anything." Claire exclaimed.

"Well, if you're done, I'm going to bed." Ava said as she walked out of the room.

"I need you two to stay. I just wanted her to go for a while. Ava will tell everyone in the world, so I'm not going to tell her." Claire explained.

"Ok, what's up?" Brett asked her.

"So, there are these people that I liked a while back, and I think that I might have some slight feelings for them." Claire announced.

"Who are they? Please don't say Josh." Brett exclaimed.

"Travis, and you don't even know the other guy, Brett, so..."

"I don't care. I just want to be there for you when you need me." Brett said.

"Thanks. But I'm kind of tired. Can we finish this tomorrow?" Claire asked him.

"Sure. I'm upstairs if you need anything. I mean anything at all!" Brett exclaimed.

"I promise." Claire answered. Brett smiled and left her room.

"It's Brett isn't it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah... I don't know what to do. Because I can go by the classic plan. I can't explain to Tyler that I like other people and I need time to figure out who I love. I can't tell Travis I like him because he's one of my best friends and that'd be weird. And Brett just got dumped! I'd probably wreck his world, not to mention that we live together! I don't know what to do!" Claire exclaimed as tears fell down her face.

"You can't help who you like. But let me ask you this. Who do you feel closest to?" Ashley questioned.

"Brett. That's easy. He's seriously my best friend that's a guy." Claire answered as she wiped her tears.

"Ok. Did you ever feel like you were in love with one of them?" Ashley pushed her best friend.

"Yeah... and I almost said it back..." Claire hinted.

"Oh!" Ashley exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah..." Claire answered.

"Well, why don't you sleep on it." Ashley told her.

"Good idea." Claire answered as she got under her sheets. Ashley turned off the light and left.

 **So, I hope you liked the first chapter of Crazier. It will have some Harry Potter refrences in the future if that is why you're reading this story. I just want to thank everyone who's reading this fa fiction and my other fan fictions. Your comments and constructive criticism keep me writing and on my feet. I might be a little slow with updates for this story and for my descendants story due to school starting back, but I want you to know that I haven't forgot about you. I'll see you next time on Crazier**

 **~ C.J.**


	2. Break ups, Moana, and Pizza

**I'm on top of it today! Two chapter of Crazier and I'm currently working on a chapter to upload on We're Going Camping. So, here's my promise. I'm promising to have that updated as soon as I have free time. Tomorrow I actually have to go back to school, but I'm on a 2 hour delay. I kinda sucks, but I'll survive. So here's chapter two.**

 **~ C.J.**

* * *

The next morning, Brett walked into the kitchen and he heard the most beautiful sound he'd every heard. Something that he'd never heard before.

 **"I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start."** The girl sang.

Brett moved forward slowly. He was put in a trance by her voice.

 **"You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me I'm home."**

Brett moved closer, and he was standing at the edge of the kitchen, listening to one of his roommates sing and play piano. He was scared to look, but he wanted to know. **"How many times will you let me change my mind to turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you safe my live or if I'll drown. I hope you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me cause I'm already fallin. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me I'm home."**

When she stopped singing Brett walked around the corner and saw Claire sitting at the piano still playing the chords of the song.

"Wow. That's one thing I never knew about you when we were kids. That was beautiful." Brett said with a smile. Claire stopped playing and jumped. She turned around and her face was bright red.

"How much did you hear?" She asked him.

"All of it. You shouldn't be embarrassed. You sounded like an angel. I didn't know you could sing." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were so quiet. Now, go get ready. We have to pick up Joey and Sean from the airport in an hour and it takes thirty minutes to get there. Get a move on!" Claire yelled at him. He hoped on the elevator. He was back down with Claire in less than ten minutes.

"Let's go. And we're taking your truck." Claire said as she tried to hop in the front seat of his truck with her heals on. She took them off and threw them in the floorboard while Brett laughed at her.

Once they had pulled out of the driveway, Brett began to talk.

"Why are you wearing your old knee brace?"

A week after Claire's 12th birthday, she broke her knee playing basketball with her dad and sister. They went in and tried to fix it that February, but it didn't heal right so she had another surgery right before she turned 13.

"I tripped over Floofy this morning and it's almost like I re broke it. I don't know, but I feel the same pain that I felt when I broke it." Claire explained.

"Do you need me to take you to the doctor once we pick up Sean and Joey?" Brett asked her.

"Brett I'm fine."

"Claire, I will. Don't make me-"

"Brett," Claire said as she put up her left hand to silence him. "I'm good. I'm so glad that you care about me, but my doctor is all the way in Newberry. I'm not letting you drive two hours, just to take me to the doctor."

"Claire, I would drive you all the way across the country if I had to. You know that." Brett said with a smile.

"I know. That's why we're best friends." Claire said as she grabbed his hand. She used her free one to turn up the radio. The song started blaring.

"YA YEET! LITTLE BROTHER JAKEY TRYNA ROAST ME! LITTLE BROTHER STANDING ON HIS OWN TO FEET! IM A DOG YOUR A PUPPY CALL YOU KONG! LETS TALK ABOUT THIS GARBAGE THAT YOU CALL A SONG- what?" Claire yelled/rapped while Brett gave her weird looks.

"I didn't know that you knew this song."

"Are you kidding? I lived it."

"Me too."

"What happened Jake man we used to love each other. After all we can from the same mother." Claire and Brett sang together through laughter. All of the sudden the music stopped. The two exchanged looks.

"THATS ALISSA VIOLET USED TO BE YOUR CHICK! NOW SHE IN THE LOGANG AND YOU KNOW SHE ON MY TEAM!" They yelled.

After that song was over, Claire began to scroll through her phone looking for something else to play.

"Claire, I know that it's a lot to ask, but can you sing what you were singing this morning?"

"Ok. I guess. I have the instrumental version." Claire said before she hit the song. "I never thought that you'd be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me I'm home. How many times will you let me change my mind to turn around. I can't decide if I'll let you safe my life or if I'll drown. I hope you see right through my walls. I hope you catch me cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home." Claire sang quietly.

"Claire, I don't want to push you in any way, but what does that song mean to you?"

"It's about this girl who loves-"

"Not what the songs says. What does the song mean to you?"

"I've had enough tragedy in my 23 years of living to see it in so many ways. I see it as my grandparents wrapping their arms around me and telling me that it's going to be ok if you let me save you. I see it as someone I love telling me, just let me save you, but me resisting. I see it as the doctor who did surgery on me twice, and me thinking that I don't know if I want him to save me or if I'll drown." Claire explained. She had a silent tear falling down her face.

"That's deep. I know you've been though a lot. There isn't a day that goes by and I don't think about your grandma. Or Papa. It hurts to lose someone. It really does, and the most I can remember from my child hood is being locked in hotel rooms and left there all night. I still have nightmares about that, but I think about things. I think about you, Ash, Ava, Savannah, Erika, Jess, and it keeps me going. Because I know that when I need you guys the most, you'll be there." Brett explained with a soft smile.

"Thanks. Do you want to know why I was singing that song this morning?"

"Sure, but if it's really important to you, and upsetting, you don't have to."

"That song means so much to me. I haven't been able to sing that song without crying in years. Every time I close my eyes, I can still see Papa sitting in that hospital bed. I can still see grandma walking around with sore feet. Her getting sick because of the medication. It hurts me. This is the story of my childhood, and there is only one person that I can tell anything. It's you."

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it hurts but time will heal it."

Claire smiled as she hit a Songs on her phone.

"ITS EVERYDAY BRO WITH THAT DISNEY CHANNEL FLOW! FIVE MILL ON YOUTUBE IN SIX MONTHS NEVER DONE BEFORE! PASS ALL THE COMPETITION MAN, PEWDIEPIE IS NEXT AND IM POPPIN ALL THESE CHECKS. GOT THE BRAND NEW ROLEX, AND I MET THE LAMBO TOO AND IM COMIN WITH THE CREW! THIS IS TEAM 10 WHO THE HECK ARE FLIPPING YOU!? AND YOU KNOW I KICK THEM OUT IF THEY AINT WITH THE CREW! YEAH IM TALKIN BOUT YOU YOU BEGGIN FOR ATTENTION TALKIN CRAP ON TWITTER TOO BUT YOU STILL HIT MY PHONE LAST NIGHT. IT WAS FOUR FIFTY TWO AND I GOT THE TEXT TO PROVE AND ALL THE RECORDINGS TOO AND I JUST DROPPED SOME NEW MERCH AND ITS SELLIN LIKE A GOD CHURCH! OHIOS WHERE IM FROM. WE CHEW EM LIKE ITS GUM! WE SHOOTIN WITH A GUN THE TATTOO JUST FOR FUN!" Claire scream rapped.

Brett closed the door and began to walk off.

"Brett! Come take a picture with me!" Claire yelled at him. He walked over and stood next to her. Claire was wearing a pink crop top sweatshirt, adidas pants, and pale pink heels that matched the color of the top. She made a duck face and Brett smiled. "Now, we can go."

The two made their way to Gate 114. Ten minutes later people started flooding out. Two tall men approached the two. One hand dirty blonde hair, similar to Brett's and the other had dark hair and freckles. Claire squealed and jumped into the blonde ones arms, while Brett pulled the dark haired man into a dude hug. They switched. The four walked to the car. Claire failed to get into the truck once again.

"God, Claire. Are you still that short?" The dark haired boy asked her.

"Yes, Sean. Yes I am. Now will one of you be a good brother/best friend and help me into the car?" Claire exclaimed. Joey started laughing and picked up and placed her in the car. "Sean, you're officially ten points behind Joey in Claire Bear's cool big bro contest."

Once they were driving down the road for a while, Claire's phone vibrated.

Hey, I just wanted to see how you guys were. Are you on the way home? Colby pulled up like five minutes ago, so we're just waiting on Tyler and Paul James.

-Ashley

"Was that Tyler? Or Ashley?" Brett asked curiously.

"Ash. She's just letting us know that Colby's here. We're going to do the Welcome dinner tomorrow night when TyTy is here." Claire explained.

"Who's Tyler?" Joey asked from his seat next to Brett.

"Tyler is my boyfriend." Claire explained as she smiled.

"Any guy is lucky to have my little sister." Sean said as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. I warned him not to tick you two off. Big Brother Wolverine comes out." Claire said with a laugh.

"Did you guys know that she can sing?" Brett asked the men.

"No. Can she?" Joey said with a confused look while Sean just shook his head.

"Dude, I walked into the living room this morning to her playing piano and singing and I was so shocked that it's unreal."

"Nice try, Brett, but I'm not singing. If you want to hear me sing, I'll be up tomorrow morning at 6:00 practicing my piano piece until everyone else gets up." Claire said as she wrapped a piece of her long brown hair around her freshly manicured hands.

"Tomorrow is the big day. We get to meet your true love." Sean said with a chuckle.

"Guys, if Brett likes him, you'll like him." Claire said as they pulled into the driveway. She hoped out of the truck and ran inside.

Once she was out of ear range Joey spoke.

"Do you like him?" He asked Brett.

"Not really. He leaves Claire with her hopes up higher than they need to be. She's mentioned a couple times that he's always looking at this girl that she know like a kid in a candy store. I honestly think that Claire's too good for him. She deserves so much more." Brett told the two boys.

"Seriously? I already hate him." Sean exclaimed.

Just then the door opened and a boy with blonde hair walked out.

"Hey. I was wondering if I'd find you out here." Colby said with a smile as he gave Brett a hand shake.

"Hey man. Colby, these are Claire's brothers, Sean and Joey. Guys, Colby. Now, let's move this party inside." Brett introduced.

They walked inside and found the trio in the kitchen.

"Joey! Sean!" Ashley yelled as she ran and hugged them. Ava followed. Claire walked over to the elevator and pushed a call button.

"Yo! Sav! Jess! Rika! Get down here! Sean and Joey are here! And so's Colby." Claire called. She walked back over to the group.

"So, what are we doing tonight? Like dinner wise. Cause I can go pick up Chipotle or Starbucks." Ashley explained.

"I'm down for Chipotle." Claire said as walked over and got a cup out of the counter that said Claire Bear. Brett looked at her carefully.

"You still have the cup?" Brett asked her in front of everyone.

"Yeah. It's seriously my favorite. You know how much my 13 year old self loved it. You know me so well. Teal, dolphins, Harry Potter, family, you. It's seriously the best gift I've ever gotten." Claire answered as she poured her Crystal Pepsi in the cup.

"Awww! I ship it!" Ava exclaimed.

The two didn't respond. They looked at each other and their faces turned bright red.

"You needed us." Savannah called as she walked down the stairs with her long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Yeah. I was just going to tell you that Joey and Sean are here. But come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you since yesterday." Claire said as she pulled the girl into a hug.

"Hey Savannah. How old are you know? I haven't seen you since you were 6 years old." Sean said as she hugged him.

"I'm 17. I just graduated high school. I'm going to start at the University of Charleston in the fall." Savannah explained. She smiled before she grabbed a cookie and skipped off up the stairs.

"Crap! I have to go! I have an interview as a coach for the softball team at the high school." Ava yelled as she ran out of the front door.

"Classic Ava." Brett said with a chuckle. Just then the buzzer on the elevator beeped.

"Someone! I think Jess broke the DVD player in the movie theater on floor 2! And has anyone seen Sav? It's her turn to pick a movie!" Erika's voice called through it.

"I'm on my way." Ashley yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Well, let's do you around. All of you follow Brett and I. First stop, basement." Claire said as she led them down the stairs.

"Woah! This house is so cool!" Sean yelled as they entered the basement.

"Thanks." Brett said with a smile.

"What are in these two rooms?" Joey asked curiously.

"This is the pillow room. It's seriously a room cover in pillows. It's where I go to get away from everyone. And then that room over there is out arcade. We have our Xbox, not to mention my Harry Potter video games because I'm such a freakin nerd. And we've got like COD and other things like that." Claire explained as she pointed to the stuff.

The five went upstairs to the main floor.

"This is the main floor. This has the kitchen, living room, dinning room, and garage. And outside is the pool and grill area." Brett said as the took them to each place. They went outside to look at the pool.

"Oh my God! Can I live here?" Sean exclaimed.

"I don't care." Claire said with a smile.

"Hopefully one day I will live here." Colby said with a smile. The five walked to the second floor.

"So, basically, this floor has the bowling alley, movie theater, and a trampoline park." Claire exclaimed.

"Lead me to the trampoline park." Joey yelled.

"JESS! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE TV!?" Ashley yelled from the movie theater.

"Yeah. Colby, good luck with her." Brett said with a laugh.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Ashley yelled at her brother.

"Sorry. Love you." Brett called back.

"I hate you." Ashley muttered. Claire's phone beeped.

Hey babe. Issac and I are here with Daisy and Brian. We came down her for a vacation. If you aren't busy, do you want to meet for lunch?

\- Rebecca

I'm actually kind of busy at the moment, but you should come over and bring the guys. Did Daisy bring Maya?

-Claire

Yeah. We'll be over there later

-Becca

"Who is that?" Brett asked curiously.

"Some of my friends from middle school are down here, so I invited them to dinner. You can meet my god daughter, Maya." Claire explained. She pulled up a picture on her phone of the one year old with her puffy hair pulled into two piggy tails on the top of her head.

"Awww. She's so cute." Joey awed.

"Anyways, how about the trampolines?"

Claire said as she opened the door.

There was a long gym with trampolines, zip lines, and foam pits. Claire kicked off her heels, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"Everyone, take off your shoes." Claire ordered. After they took off their shoes, Brett began to talk.

"Alright. Everyone, we're going to have a competition. Flips and-"

"I'm in!" Savannah yelled as she ran into the room and threw her shoes at Brett.

"Ouch!" Brett yelled as they fit him in the forehead.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, flips and tricks one at a time. We need one more person." Brett announced.

"I'm here." Jess said as she walked in.

"Get into pairs. Claire and Joey. Sean and Savannah. And last but not least, Jess and Colby. Claire and Joey you go first. At the same time". Claire and Joey walked over to the strip of long trampolines next to each other. They started at the end and began to do their tricks. Joey ran down the strip and did a double front flip into the pit. Claire did a triple back hand spring and jumped into a triple back flip.

"Claire!" Brett yelled while the other broke into applause.

Next up was Jess and Colby. Colby did jumped and landed on his back, then popped up into a double front flip into the pit. Jess did walk overs into the pit.

"Colby." Brett declared.

Finally was Sean and Savannah. Savannah did a cartwheel, two back handsprings and did a triple backflip into the pit. Sean attempted to do a cartwheel and then he broke into a front flip.

"Savannah. Alright so this is how the round will go. It will be all three of you at the same time. What ever names I call wins." Brett yelled. Claire broke into a a hand spring, double front flip, and into one of the spiral spin flips. Savannah did hand springs and then did a triple backflip. Colby did the same thing he did last round.

"Claire wins. With Savannah in a close second and Colby in a far third." Brett announced.

Just then the buzzer buzzed.

"Dude, your house is so freaking beautiful, but let me in. Brian and Isaac couldn't come." Daisy called.

"Calm down, Mrs. Kankles. I'm coming." Claire called back. She walked down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Look at you, multi millionaire! Of my god! I loved Layla Benton: crushed or get crushed so much! And the fact that you dedicated it to us, is so sweet!" Rebecca yelled as she hugged Claire.

"Kiki!" Maya yelled.

"Hi, sweetie." Claire exclaimed as she took her god daughter from Daisy.

"Maya was talking our ears off on the way over here about how much she loves Kiki's house." Daisy said with a smile.

"Well, come on in. I'll do a round up and I'll introduce you to everyone," Claire said as she walked over to the buzzer, "Yo Lit peeps, I need everyone down in the main entrance for a quick introduction to some of my besties and Maya." In two minutes time, everyone in the house was standing there in a line.

"Hey guys. Rebecca, Daisy, it's so good to see you again. And Maya is just adorable!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, Ashley. For the people who don't know, I'm Daislyn. I'm Claire's friend from middle school. And Claire is the godmother of my daughter." Daisy explained.

"I'm Rebecca. I'm Claire's friend from elementary school, and I don't have any kids so yeah. I mean, I was just married like a year ago." Rebecca introduced.

"Becs, Daisy, these are my two older brothers. I don't know if you remember them, but that's Joey and that's Sean. Over there in the corner, is Colby. He's Ashley's boyfriend. And of course there's the normal. Savannah, Jess, Ashley, Erika, and Brett. Ava is currently at a job interview. Everyone, this is Becca, Daisy. And the cute little baby right here is Maya." Claire explained.

"Hey." Brett said really loudly. Maya giggled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Claire asked them as everyone else walked away.

"Uhhh, can we have a tour?" Rebecca asked Claire.

"Sure! Right this way." Claire explained.

She took them downstairs, showed them around the main floor and then she headed for upstairs.

"Don't mind everyone. This is the floor with the movie theater, bowling alley, and trampoline park." Claire said.

"WOAH! YOUR HOUSE IS SO COOL!" Daisy yelled.

"Thanks. Well, that's pretty much it. The next two floors are just bedrooms. So, Becca, have you seen Travis lately?" Claire asked as they walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. He's just a good friend and I talked to him in a while." Claire explained.

"Cool. Are you still dating Tyler?"

"Yeah. We're still together."

"You need to dump him." Rebecca exclaimed.

"Why?" Claire asked curiously. Rebecca pulled out her phone. She pulled up picture from Hayley.

"Hayley texted me the other night. Lola had a get together and she invited some of us. And Hayley found it weird that Tyler showed up wit-" Rebecca started before she was interrupted by her phone ringing with a new FaceTime call from Hayley. "Answer it." She exclaimed as she took Maya and handed me her phone.

"Hayley, I need you to tell me everything that went at that party!" Claire exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and into the living room quickly followed by Daisy and Rebecca. Joey and Brett just gave them weird looks.

"So I thought it was weird when Tyler pulled up because Lola isn't friends with him, but then Morgan got out of the freakin car and I was legit shook. And then I got f-ing triggered when he put his arms around her! Then she freakin kissed him on the cheek! And then HE HAD THE NERVE TO ASK ME HOW YOU WERE! CAN YOY BELIEVE THAT MOTHER TRUCKER?!" Hayley exclaimed. Claire looked like she could kill someone. Then she burst into tears and handed the phone to Rebecca. Brett and Joey rushed over. Brett pulled her into his arms.

After Claire stopped crying she pulled out her phone and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hey, Claire Bear. What's up?" Tyler asked casually.

"Oh nothing much. How was Lola's party the other night?" Claire asked with a normal tone.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Yeah. I bet Morgan really had fun, didn't she?" Claire said with a deadly voice.

"Uh, I guess..." Tyler said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I bet you had a lot of fun with her, but DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!" Claire yelled.

"Wait, had?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. In case you couldn't figure it out, we're over. Or do you want Morgan to explain how it works?" Claire yelled before she hung up.

"I'm so sorry." Hayley called from the FaceTime call.

"Don't worry about it. I should have lost that jerk a LONG time ago." Claire called back and she snuggled deeper into Brett's arms.

"Well, I won't keep you. Bye." Hayley said as she hung up. Rebecca put her phone away. Just then her phone dinged.

"I swear to God! What is it this time?" Rebecca yelled as she looked at her phone. She smiled to herself and put her phone away.

"What's up?" Claire asked.

"Issac and I are staying her for another week, but this time we have more friends coming down, so I'm excited. I need to go so I can get enough food. Men eat a lot. Daisy let's go! You're my ride. Claire if you need anything, let me know." Rebecca exclaimed as she drug Daisy out of the house and drove off.

After a while, Joey left and it was just Brett and Claire left in the living room.

"Claire, are you ok?" Brett asked her.

"No. I can't believe that he cheated on me. I just want to die." Claire exclaimed.

"I have an idea. Let's watch a movie. Anything you want to watch." Brett suggested.

"Sure. Ummmm, I haven't seen anything Disney in a while, but all Disney movies are happy and I feel sad and depressed, but what the heck. Frick this junk. I'm going to watch Moana and I'm going to like it!" Claire called as the two of them walked into the elevator. They went up to Claire's room.

When they got to her room, Brett put on Moana.

Once the movie was over Claire just stared off into space. Just then, Savannah opened the door.

"Yo. I was just letting you know that we're to the mall. Ava got back an hour ago and she is taking us. Ashley is still here, but Matt, Joey, and Sean went out to different surf shops and they're going fishing later bye." Savannah exclaimed in a hurry. She closed the door.

"Thanks for watching the movie with me, but I think I'm going to practice piano." Claire said as she left the room.

Claire found the floor empty, so she began to play. She began to play the chorus of Arms.

Later that night, everyone gathered around the kitchen table.

"Yo! Guys, I have an announcement. Tyler will not be coming tomorrow or ever. He cheated on me, and I broke up with him earlier. Thank you. Continue doing whatever were doing right now because I don't even know." Claire announced as she stood up. She sat back down once she was done.

"Aww that sucks. Sorry." Ava called from her spit at the table.

"Yeah, so what do we want for dinner?" Claire changed the subject.

"Uhhhh, pizza?" Erika suggested as Jess nodded.

"Claire doesn't-" Brett started.

"Don't worry about me. I can cook me a lasagna dish. What type of pizza?" Claire questioned as she pulled open her notes on her phone.

"One cheese." Jess announced.

"I want pepperoni." Savannah told Claire.

"Got it. Brett? Sean? Joey? Colby? Ava? Ash?" Claire said as she typed.

"Hawaiian." Brett exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah bro! That sounds really good!" Colby said as he high fived Brett.

"And then get two pizzas, olives, mushrooms, sausage, but on one hold the peppers." Ashley told her.

"Got it. Anyone want to come with me?" Claire asked.

"I'll go." Ashley said. The two walked out and got into Ashley's Lamborghini.

"Claire, are you really ok?" Ashley asked Claire as she pulled out of the driveway.

"No. But I will be." Claire answered honestly. We phone vibrated.

What are you doing?

-Rebecca

Getting pizza from Pizza Hut. What up with you?

-Claire

Getting pizza from Pizza Hut too. Funny huh?

-Becca

Sure. I'm sorry that you guys had to leave so soon. Why don't you guys come over tomorrow? Ashley has to go pick up her books for school, Ava got a call from the high school, so she'll be meeting with them again and discussing the team, Brett is taking the guys out for paintball, and the other girls are going to the mall, so I'm alone.

-Claire

I would, but I'm busy and Daisy is going to the mall too. Sorry

-Becca

It's fine. Gtgb

-Claire

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to be alone all day tomorrow, so I'm trying to find someone to hang out with."

"I'm sure you'll be ok. You've got Coco, Floofy, Sprinkles and Athena.

Coco was a tea cup yorkie, Floofy was a tea cup Pomeranian, Sprinkles was tea cup chihuahua. Those are Claire's dogs and she has a hairless kitten that is black that she named Athena. She just got the kitten last week.

"True." Claire answered.

After everyone ate the pizza, they went to bed. All of the guys rooming in Brett's room.

* * *

 **So, thanks for reading this chapter. I know it was extremely long, but I enjoyed writing it. If you have any suggestions I'd be glad to take them. If you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them. Don't forget to review! Keep your eyes open for an update! Bye!**


End file.
